Instigator (The First Attack)
Instigator Kara, now aliased Gravita woke up feeling weird after yesterdays performance against Membronia which ended up being really draining. Once she stood up she realised that she was not at home in her comfy bed but outside on a bench and on the floor lay Tom a.k.a Techno who helped Gravita escape from Membronia. The fact was, she was not able to release herself, she needed help. "Tom... wake up" she said and stooped down. "Hey Kara, sleep well. I know I didn't. Whats up?" Tom asked lifting himself up off the ground. "I was thinking if you knew how to train me, I was thinking that if it wasn't for you I would be tortured right now" Kara replied. "No Im no good at training people but I know who is. My friend Max, he goes by the name Molecule" Techno said and took out his cell phone, dialled a number and put his phone to his ear. "Hey Max it's me Tom. I sent you my coordinates, are you close because I need a favour" he said and after 2 minutes of talking he hung up. "Hey he said he would help us out, we need to move though there is a bus stop about a mile or two away, If we run for awhile we can make it there before the bus" Tom said and began packing his duffel bag. "Wait, this is good actually, I could test my skills and maybe have us levitated there" Kara said and started focusing her energy. After a minute of total silence and concentration Kara began hovering off the ground "That's so cool, how high can you go?" Tom asked and kept gazing in awe. "Ah let me see" Kara replied and propelled herself upwords till the point where she was the same height as the power lines. "This high, for now" and descended low enough for Tom to grab onto my waist. "Ok I think we can leave now" Tom said and once he said he was ready Kara began to shoot forwards. Fifteen minutes just as the bus stop was just on the horizon Kara began lowering as her energy levels were not great. "Its ok, we can walk from here" Tom said and Kara let them both on the ground gently. She took a minute to gather herself and walked with Tom up to the bus stop where luckily the bus just pulled up so immediatly we got on. Greeted by the bus driver who accepted our money, we went down the back and took a seat. "How did you find battling Membronia like that?" Tom asked and looked very concerned. "It was.... an experience, once I started throwing those energy spheres, the adrenaline was unbelievable. It felt great" Kara said and rested her head on the headrest. "I know I was like that too with my first fight, it was total carnage. Thats how I met Molecule" Tom said and looked out the window. Suddenly inside Kara's head a woman started talking "You want to kill someone, you can't trust anyone. Lady Beverly seeks you out young one. She will look for you. She will find you and she will kill you. This isnt the end of your fighting days, we know who you are, where you are and why you want to control your powers, don't fight it" and the voice quietened. Kara instantly knew someone was meddling in her business. Instigation raged her. -End Chapter- Category:Chapter Category:Ersason219 Category:March 2012